<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Una donna a quindici anni by summoninglupine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245536">Una donna a quindici anni</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/summoninglupine/pseuds/summoninglupine'>summoninglupine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Così fan tutte - Mozart/Da Ponte</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Playful Sex, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:34:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/summoninglupine/pseuds/summoninglupine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Once the first lie had been told, it was easy to tell another, and another, and another.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dorabella/Fiordiligi (Così fan tutte)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Octobercest 2020!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Una donna a quindici anni</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once the first lie had been told, it was easy to tell another, and another, and <i>another</i>. It wasn’t anything untoward, Fiordiligi proclaimed; and after all, how would they know if there was no practice, Dorabella remarked. Such was the way of women, they reasoned together, and should they stand any chance of presenting themselves as knowledgeable—although not too knowledgeable—in the ways of love, then they needed a practical understanding of the manner in which two human bodies might conceivably occupy the same space in a situation of such intimacy.</p>
<p>Oh, but we don’t have the same anatomy, Dorabella had said with some consternation.</p>
<p>Fiordiligi had smiled at this, and replied thus that they could improvise, for inspiration, she said, was all about in nature.</p>
<p>In nature? Dorabella had questioned.</p>
<p>In nature, Fiordiligi had agreed. Specifically, in the kitchen. And with this, such meaning was made clear, despite the fact that, whilst the apparatus was evident in nature, neither sister could find a suggestion of it in the behaviour of people, and both, had they been more attentive in church, might have been alarmed to discover that many a priest and saint had vouched for a stanch approach to be taken against such behaviour; but they were young, and church was not a concern of the young, nor should it ever be, for they are not close to death, and, as such, their mortal souls were not in peril.</p>
<p>Harmless flirtation, they agreed it was, just as mere flirtation it would be with the Albanians, and thus, together, in the perfumed sheets of their shared chambers with the light of the moon pouring in through the balcony, did they make known the practice of their art in cold sweats and cramped passions, nerves aflame with the seeming touch of a thousand needles, and breath short.</p>
<p>Oh, it was like being a child again, Fiordiligi had said, recalling those times when, to amuse themselves, they had pretended to be man and wife, practiced as play mother and father. Such were gentler days, before the wooing of soldiers and the attentions of Albanians, when they were younger still, and no one expected them to grow up to be anything other than women.</p>
<p>And brides, Dorabella said. And that was true, perhaps Fiordiligi was sugar-coating the matter too easily. When a girl child is born into a family, there is always the thought amongst the men of the house, that one day they shall be a bride, and this could be a situation to either enrichen their power or reduce it. But it took an adult mind to understand this, and whilst they were children, such thoughts had been very far from their considerations.</p>
<p>Ah, but what matter such conspiracies, they said one to the other. And what mattered they, indeed, dear reader, for in that moment there was romance and sweat and inopportune passions that none could warn them against, because where was the harm, no child, misshapen and lumpen, could issue forth from such a coupling, and the bodies of women were not considered valuable for much else, so what harm was there in the mutual rubbing of parts to excite pleasure?</p>
<p>Such was the way of women, they reasoned together, and, breathless, fell to one another’s arms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>